Lilly's Christmas Gift
by shayjay83038
Summary: Lilly and her friends participate in a secret santa. Will Lilly's gift change everything for better or for worse? Oneshot. Loliver!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Lilly's POV**

"Okay, class, I have a little Christmas surprise for you guys. We are going to have a Secret Santa Party!" our English teacher told us a week before Christmas.

A few kids groaned. Oliver, Miley and I looked at each other. "This could be fun," I said. My friends agreed.

The teacher passed out slips of paper. "I want you guys to write your names on this piece of paper. Then I will collect them and pass them out randomly. You cannot trade with somebody else. You must not tell your person that you are his or her Secret Santa, or anybody else who might tell."

We wote our names on the papers, and she collected them in a basket. Then she passed them out again, making sure that we didn't get our own. "You are each going to get your person a gift that is under ten dollars. No higher. Or you can make them something."

I looked at my slip of paper. The name on it said, _Sarah._ Saint Sarah. I already knew what I was going to get her.

The bell rang. Miley, Oliver, and I hung back since it was the last period of the day. "I got Sarah," I told them. "Who'd you guys get?"

Miley groaned. "I got Amber. Atleast I know what I'm going to get her. Something she would hate.."

"Well, it could be worse," I comforted her. "She could have gotten you. Or me. Oh man, I hope it's not me!"

"I don't think she got you," Oliver put in.

I stared at him. "How would you know?"

I seemed to catch him off gaurd. "Oh, well, I mean, there's twenty-five other people in this class. You never know."

"Who did you get?" Miley asked.

"I'm not telling. We're not supposed to tell anyone," Oliver pointed out.

"So?" I said. "We told you!"

He shook his head. "My lips are sealed."

* * *

A week later, the last day of school before Christmas Eve, we brought in our gifts. Then we went up to the front of the room to get the ones with our names on it.

"Oh, Lilly, I love it!" said Sarah, when she took out the T-shirt I made her. It said, _Save the Polar Bears!_ on the back with a picture of one of the furry white bears on the front. "Thank you!"

Miley got a movie ticket from Jake Ryan with a note that said, "Will you go out with me?" She squealed when she read it and ran over to hug him.

Oliver got a mixed CD of all his favorite songs from his friend Todd. And Amber got an ornament from Miley. It was cute, and the teacher loved it, but Amber was probably wishing that she got something from Jake. Miley knew that, so she got Amber something that she knew she wouldn't care about at all.

The teacher went around the room, asking people what they got and who gave it to them. I looked at mine. It was a small envelope with my name scrawled in a familiar handwriting on the front. I opened it and gasped. Inside was a note that said:

_Lilly,_

_I know that we've been best friends since, well, practically forever. What I don't know is how you're going to feel about me once you read this. This could ruin our friendship, but this could also turn it into something new. I am willing to take that chance. I'll get right on down to the point: what I want to say is that I love you. More than a friend, more than I would a sister. Will you be my girlfriend?_

_Love, Oliver_

_PS. please don't hate me if you don't feel the same._

"Lilly. _Lilly._" I hadn't even noticed that the teacher was calling my name.

I turned to Oliver. He was already looking at me, waiting for an answer. He had a small smile on his face, which slightly fell when he saw my face.

"Lilly, what did you get?" The teacher wouldn't shut up.

Oliver sighed. "I should have known. Lils--"

Just then, I leaned across the desk, kissing him full on the mouth. We could hear a few nervous giggles, but other than that, the room was silent.

Finally, we broke apart, sensing the awkwardness of the atmosphere in the room. "I have always loved you, too," I told Oliver.

We ignored the teacher lecturing us about how inappropriate it was to show PDA during school. I turned to Miley, grinning.

I swear, her jaw must have dropped below her knees. "All this time, and I never knew it. Lilly, why didn't you _say_ something?"

Oliver and I only smiled at each other, his hand holding mine.

* * *

**This is my first oneshot, so please review!**

**Oh, and I know Christmas was yesterday, but I didn't have time to post this before then.**


End file.
